Love And All It's Madness
by FreeWords
Summary: Katie Cohen's life sucks. Her dreams of becoming a chef turned into working at a grocery store. And she's completely in love with a drive through customer she's nicknamed God-Of-Hotness. But what happens when said God imprints on her?


**Love and All its Madness**

My name's Katie, so right there I was more or less doomed from the beginning.

You don't think so? Try this: close your eyes. Clear your mind. Get to a comfortable place. What does the name Katie re-mind you of? Punk Rocker? Private Detective? Politian?

_Nope. _Katie is the anchor for a news station. Katie is the tuba player from the marching band who still wears braces and watches bad 80's movies on Friday nights because she has nothing else to do. At any rate, Katie is not me, which is to say: a slim, couldn't-get-a-better-job counter girl.

_1.I work at Happy Food. (Is it really happy? Hard to tell.)_

_2.I wear a nametag that says: **KATIE – Head **(also only)** Clerk**._

_3.I'm in love with some random guy who sometimes sits in the passenger seat of a frequent drive through customer. I've nicknamed him God-Of-Hotness._

_4. Do you even need a number four?_

I shed off the hideous bright red work vest as soon as I walked through the door of my apartment. Its small, with only two rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a den. But we manage. And by we I mean my sister Stella and I.

Stella and I are originally from San Francisco but Stella moved to La Push when she got married. It was a beautiful wedding, at least what I've seen from the pictures. None of our family was there you see as Stella and Ted got hitched in Vegas. The judge refused to annul the marriage unless they lived together for six months, so she ended up here. Later on, once they had gotten divorced and I had graduated High School dirt poor. We decided to move in together while I tried to find some way to pay for Culinary School.

In case you don't know, culinary school is a school for cooking. I want to be a Chef. So how did I go from Potential Chef to Head Clerk at Happy Food? $40,000, that's how. It costs $40,000 to enroll in culinary school. Even the really cheap ones like Seattle's school for the Culinary Arts. And Happy Food was the only job available besides assistant librarian. I hate libraries; they're always so quiet.

" Katie, is that you?" She yelled from the kitchen

"Yes Stell. Who else would it be? Orlando Bloom come to say he's finally read that fan mail you sent him and realized you're the women of his dreams?" I snickered.

Last year I showed Stella the first Pirates Of The Caribbean movie and she became completely obsessed with Orlando. Bought a bunch of those cheesy Teen-14 magazines and everything just to flip through them in order to get his studio P.O Box number so that she could send him photos of her in a bikini and our address.

" You think your real funny don't you?" she said in an aggravated tone, PMS much?

"Sometimes"

"Well your not. So just help me with these dishes."

I groaned. I had tried for months to no avail to persuade her to buy a dishwasher. But her being all Go Green! She flat out refused every time and said we were perfectly fine hand washing everything.

Damn Whales! It's all they're fault. If they didn't have to be so _Help Us Your Polluting The Earth and our Homes_ I wouldn't be in this mess.

Sighing, I took the plate from her hand and started to dry. " Goodnight Hun. Try to get them finished before too long. You wouldn't want to be late for work." She said cheerfully, skipping away to her room.

"What so your just gonna leave me here with all this?!" She had to be joking.

The slam of her door was my response, I guess not then.

She always did this. She usually used the excuse of having to be up early in the morning for work but I knew better.

Stella teaches first grade at the Elementary School here on the reservation. When we were growing up she wanted to be the next Britney Spears. But having no skills or talent what so ever and being able to charm any kid with her "You can make a difference!" pitch she had an easy way to pay the bills.

I looked down at the plate in my hand and up my sister's bedroom door. "Screw This." I mumbled.

Perhaps tomorrow would be better?

I could only hope.

I sighed as I pulled on my vest and made my way behind the counter. Every night I hoped and every morning it sucked to find myself back behind this counter.

I looked up, surprised when the tinkling of bells signaled the door. It was only 8:30. Usually nobody came in until 5 and even then it was through the drive through.

I watched as an incredibly fit guy made his way into the store. And froze when I realized it was God-Of-Hotness who entered.

He stood tall at well over 6-feet and his inky black hair was swept past his eyes. Which were an amazing dark Honey color. His skin was perfectly tanned and defined over his fantastic muscles and I blinked to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

Yep. He was here all right. Normally this would be a good thing. But as it is only 8:30 I haven't had the advantage of the many hours needed to tame my hair and get out of this annoying vest attached to my person like a shiny billboard saying: **Don't Talk To Me, I'm A Loser! **It's quite a problem. And it's not like I can just hide behind the counter. Because that would be ridiculous.

I saw him come round the aisle to my counter and dove. I don't know what I was thinking but anything was better then facing _him _when I looked like this.

I squeezed my eyes shut and took deep breaths.

"Hello?"

Oh god, even his voice is hot.

I took one last breath and stood up, turning slowly to face him.

The world stopped. I was looking straight at his face. His beautiful face that I had only imagined seeing fully at least a dozen times.

The shocking thing was that he wasn't calling me a creeper, wasn't just leaving his items on the counter and running from the odd girl staring at him; he was meeting my gaze.

He eyes widened and he started right back at me, a smile spreading onto his face.

" Umm… milk?"

He shook his head, "What?"

Oh great, smooth one Katie. The God-Of-Hotness was actually checking you out and you go and mess it up. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

" Uh, yeah. Your milk." I said pointing to what he'd brought up.

" Oh right. Milk."

The next few minutes past in absolute awkward silence as I ran the Milk through the scanner and placed it in a standard Happy Food baggie.

He quickly moved from where he was still standing and took it.

"I'm Seth."

I stood rooted at the spot, was he actually trying to have a conversation with me?

I looked up into his smiling face, apparently so.

" I. Um. I'm Katie." Jeez I'm such a spaz, couldn't even get my name out properly.

"Right. Well-" his phone rang. " Shit. I'm sorry Katie, I have to go. Nice meeting you. I'll see you soon ok?"

And with that he took his milk and ran from the store.

See you soon? What did he mean by that? Was he coming back?

I didn't even think before I grabbed my bag, switched on the closed sign, and went home.

That's it. I've gone completely crazy or God-Of-Hotness, I mean Seth just introduced himself… to ME. Either way, I think this constitutes the rest of the day off.

Ok so i don't usually post any of my Twilight stories on this site and it's been at least a good 6 months since I've even had the inspiration to write a Twilight story. But i started this one yesterday and my sister loved it and told me I should just go ahead and post it, so I did. Obviously.

But I hope you guys like it. We have Seth's POV in the next chapter and i'm really excited about it.

So please alert, fave, or just review it. I'd really like an opinion on this because I really haven't done a full length story yet and i'm quite nervous.

Cheers! Sophia.


End file.
